Lucy's the queen
by swagfillia
Summary: one day, something unusual happends and it effects Lucy. Wait how did she become the queen in the first place? she's not a realtive of Princess Husui! well read and find out! NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza and slight RoWen. sorry! im not good at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

'Ohayo gozaimasu!' Lucy said to the guild but nobody replied to her.

"That's strange" she thought "someone would always greet me back".

She looked around for a specific person and saw him.

"Natsu! Ohayo!" but he didn't look back or greet Lucy and Lucy was utterly confused.

"What the heck? "She thought but then she saw a white haired girl that looked like Mirajane but had short hair instead.

She went over to them and said. 'Ohayo! 'Only natsu looked back and said 'oh hi Lucy' he said unexcitedly

'huh? What's wrong with him today" she thought but after he greeted her he went back talking to the white haired girl.

Excitedly.

Lucy was devastated and went over to levy.

'levy-Chan!' she called out.

Levy didn't look away from her book and continued reading, ignoring Lucy.

And then again, Lucy was confused.

She went over to 'team natsu' table (I made it up) and sat there greeting Gray and Erza and then again was ignored.

'What's wrong with everyone?' then Natsu and the white haired girl went over to the table.

'Lucy!' natsu said. Lucy quickly looked at him with relief.

'Finally someone's talking to me' she thought.

'I want you to meet Lissana. She's my childhood friend.' He said 'and I want you to quit the team' he said too excitedly.

Lucy was shocked. She looked at Gray and Erza, surely they didn't agree to this, would they? Instead Gray and Erza looked at her hopefully.

She was heartbroken. 'I-I'll think about it' she said. Natsu, being the impatient guy he is, 'c'mon Luce. You can finally pay your rent now! You can go on solo jobs and train harder' he said.

'If you wanted me to quit so badly, why didn't you just kick me out?!' she screamed and with that everyone looked at her.

'Oh and don't worry, I quit anyway. At first I thought you said 'nakama is family and anyone who hurts them will die' huh Natsu? Well, go die 'cause all of you hurt me!". She said and went straight to master's office.

She burst into the door and scared Makarov (that's how you spell it right?) 'Master I want to quit the guild." She said. 'Why child? What's the matter?' he said worriedly.

'Ask team natsu' she said.

He sadly removed Lucy's guild mark and said 'you know the rules right? If you want to come back, you have to wait for 2 years' Lucy nodded and went out.

She showed her hand to the others, 'there! Happy now?!' she shouted and went out and slammed the door so hard that the door broke and the guild shook.

And that's when her adventure started.

 **Ah sorry, im new so please tell me if I made any mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail but the plot**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy ran as fast as her legs could carry while she let her tears fall. 'who do they think they are?! I thought they were my family, my nakama!' she thought. She finally saw her apartment and kicked open the door (wow bad ass). "open! Gate of the maiden virgo!" she called out. "punishment hime?" Virgo said worriedly. " no, can you help me pack all my stuff and take it to the spirit world?" she asked while wiping away her tears. 'surely hime."she said while taking all her stuff. 'Lucy! Are you alright?!' someone suddenly said. Loke stood there face worry written all over his face. Literally . "im alright Loke, but what happened to your face?" Lucy asked. "oh, aquarius said it would be hilarious and might cheer you up a bit" he said. "sorry Loke, but right now im serious." Lucy said while having a poker face. Loke suddenly widened his eyes and shouted 'Lucy! Duck!" "duck?" she asked. Too late, a bright flash that was very bright , that lucy had to close her eye, sliced the room in half. Lucy gawked at the room before her. "what the heck happened to my room?!" she asked, well shouted. "im sorry queen Lucy but it was necessary" a voice said. 'huh? Who's there?!" she shouted. "I am terribly sorry for not introsucing my self in the beginning your highness. I am—' "how many times do I have to say that you can't just slice the room in half Igneel!"another voice shouted. Suddenly, two figures appeared before her. One was a man. He had red hair, red button up shirt that had 3 buttons unbuttoned, black slacks, crimson shoes and a silver necklace that had a shape of a dragon. Beside him there stood a blonde woman. She had candle flame hair, yellow sundress with blue stars, galaxy blue shoes and star bracelets. "you relly had to stop my first impression on the princess really?!" "at least I didn't slice her room in half!" and then they started to bicker. Lucy, Loke and Virgo sweatdropped. "um, sorry to—" "no your highness it is not your fault—""it certainly isn"t her's! it's yours!""do a favour for me and crawl in a hole!" and then they started to bicker again. Lucy, who had enough of this, had a tick mark on her head. "be quiet and explain why my room is in half and why you call me queen because I don't have all day!"she shouted. Igneel and mystery woman quickly said their opologies . "im sorry, to explain why to slice your room in half princess, is because you don't need it anymore. Your second question is because you are the queen of the dragons, gods, fairies, monsters, and many more" "and because your mother died, you are next heir to the throne and we are here to pick you up for your training""and it means you have to quit whatever guild you joined" Lucy froze at the word guild. "don't worry, I already quit my guild" Lucy said coldly. 'good now shall pack your bags and we shall go" mystery woman said. "first things first what is your name?" she asked. " I am Sutera (it means Stella in English) and this dimwit—""hey!""is Igneel" She said. "I know your son, Natsu but please, can we not talk about him now?" she asked. Igneel nodded. "and I have already packed my bags and sent it to the spirit world" she said. " then we shall begin" Sutera said and a portal suddenly appeared before her. Lucy nodded at her spirits. They went back to the spirit world and Lucy looked at Sutera and Igneel before her. "shall we?" she said . Sutera and Igneel nodded. Lucy took a step in the portal "goodbye old me, hello new me" she thought.

 **Sorry guys, I wont write anything about her training but it would be in the story though. Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(2 AND A HALF HUMAN YEARS LATER)**

'I guess it is time to go back' Lucy thought. She stood up and started packing her bags. A knock come from the bedroom door. "Come in!" Lucy said. "My highness, I am very sorry to interrupt anything you are doing. But may I ask, why are you packing?" Sutera asked. "Oh, I am going back to my hometown for a while, but I will visit frequently to do my work. Is that okay Sutera-chan?" Lucy asked. "Yes, I will tell the others but how long will you stay there?" Sutera asked.

"About a month or so." Lucy said. (FYI 1 month in the myths world = 1 year in human world). "Yes, of course your majesty" Sutera said. Sutera said some words that Lucy couldn't hear. Suddenly, Sutera was holding a key ring but there were no keys. "These are your keys my majesty, they the gods, dragons, fairies, phoenix and many others waiting for your command. Just hold this up like you would do to a key and say their names." Sutera said handing over the key ring to Lucy. "Thank you" Lucy said.

Sutera bowed and exited the bed room. Lucy took her coat and put it on. She had all the things she needed now, "open! Gate to the human world!" she commanded. Suddenly, there was a galaxy portal in front of her. "I wish you luck my highness" she heard Igneel whisper to her from her key ring. Lucy stepped into the portal and sighed "This will be troublesome".

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Magnolia)

"C'mon Happy! Let's go look for a job!" Natsu asked Happy. "Sorry Natsu! I'm helping Mira today." Happy said as he was carrying a tray on his head. Natsu pouted and sulked in the corner. Happy shrugged and continued working.

 **Poof!** "Okay now where am i?" a cloaked figure asked itself. "Hey! Who are you?!" Natsu asked. Everyone suddenly became interested and looked in Natsu's way. "Oh it's you" the mysterious figure said "well since I'm here, I should go to Makarov" the mysterious figure sighed and walked up the stairs. "Hey! Who told you that you can just go up to jii-chan's office?!" "who tol-" "Natsu! That is enough!" Makarov said.

"Come, my dear. You brats better not listen or you will receive THE punishment!" Makarov declared. Makarov and the mysterious figure went into the office leaving the dumbstruck guild. "What was that about?" Natsu asked. "I don't know but since he said that, I too will give you a punishment of my own if you dare to listen!" Erza said. Everyone cowered in fear and went back to their business.

(In the office…)

"Lucy! It is delightful to see you again my dear child!" Makarov said as he hugged her. "And I, you" Lucy said as she hugged back. "So what did you do when you were gone?" he asked. " became a queen of the mythical creatures, my mom was the late queen so the dragons came and found me, well in that case broke my apartment. Learned dragon, phoenix, god, fairy slaying but there's more so I'd rather not tell." She said. Makarov gaped at her in awe "that is impressive my dear! Do you want to join Fairy Tail again?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, I remembered my promise, but every month I will be gone for a week to go to my kingdom" she said. "Yes, that is well necessary" he said.

He opened the door and led her to the main hall. "Come, you must greet your nakama" he said. She nodded. "Mira! Give me the stamp!" he ordered. Everyone stopped, master never stamped the others guild mark. "y-yes master" Mira scurried away to find the stamp and found it "h-here master" she said handing over the stamp. "What and where do you want it?" he asked. "On my left stomach, black" she said. He stamped it on her left stomach bur much to his surprise, it changed colors to another. "Whoa, awesome" Natsu said. "May I ask who are you?" Erza asked. Lucy stood up on the stage with Master. He handed over the mic to her

"I am the queen of the myths. Dragons" the dragon slayers perked up on this "fairies, gods, phoenix and many more. I am also known as" she took off her cloak "the girl who quit fairy tail" people gasped on this, most of them started crying, most of them just sat or stood there. "L-Lucy?!" Natsu said. He ran up the stage and opened his arms for a hug, instead he found himself back with team natsu. "Wait, what?" he asked completely dumbfounded.

"I mastered all the magic in every dimension, dark or light. I am known as the strongest in all of the dimensions except for this, for I have never stepped foot on this dimension up until now" she said. She bowed to master who whispered to her "you will be my successor". She nodded and went to sit on the railings (like master mavis remember?) and covered herself with a barrier.

(Team Natsu's P.o.V)

"She changed. I thought Lucy had normal blonde hair and chocolate eyes, right now its dirty blonde and she has electric blue eyes " Wendy said completely clueless. "My hair and eyes changes with my emotion!" Lucy shouted to Wendy. The team looked at each other while Charles was trembling.

 **Okay I am with the 3** **rd** **chapter! Finally! Sorry for the delay though, I had homework, chores, work, school and people to tutor to. Oh and also, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong!**


	4. Chapter 4

"what's wrong Charle?" Wendy asked. "it's nothing Wendy" Charle said. Wendy looked at Charle in disbelief, while Charle pretended not to see that."Okay" Wendy said.

(Meanwhile, with Lucy)

"how many myths did you train with?" Levy asked. " Umm, I don't know. I can't keep track of all of them, but I trained with Fairies, Gods, Dragons, Phoenix, trolls" Lucy shivered at the thought" Unicorns, and more but those are main things". "Wah!" Levy was shocked. "Lucy-nee! what's your magic?" Romeo asked. "everything, since im the queen they thought me everything" Lucy said. "so you also have re-equip, correct?" Erza asked. "yes, titania. I have every armor in the world too" Lucy said coldly. "looks like she didnt forgive team Natsu except me and Charle" Wendy said. "But are you still a celestial wizard?" Erza asked. "yes, of course. it is still my first magic. what everyone called "weak magic" Lucy said emphatizing the word "weak".

"who cares? you're still my partner anyway" Natsu said as he slung his arm around her. "Beat it Natsu" Lucy said as she dissolved her illusion magic. "Huh?" Natsu said as his arm suddenly went to his sides. "that was an illusion?!" Erza asked. "but i didn't notice it!". "yes, it was. it is 1st class illusion magic" Lucy said as she hopped of the railing. "careful Lucy!"Lucy""Lucy be careful!" they said but Lucy landed gracefully. Lucy gave them a questioned look "im the queen, i trained my physical body too you know". "oh yeah" they murmured. "anyways! you're still my partner right?" Natsu said. "nope, i quit being yours 2 years ago.""then be my partner again!" Natsu said. "no" "please?""no" "cherry on top?" "only if you beat me in a fight" "you are on!". "take the fight outside!" Master yelled. "fine" Lucy said.

(outside)

"he is never going to beat me" Lucy thought. "heheh, wait until Lucy sees this" Natsu thought. " did everyone take a bet?!" Cana yelled. "yea" they said. "okay! ready?!START!" Mira yelled.

" Roar of the fire dragon" Natsu yelled. Lucy stood still. "Lucy-nee move!" Romeo shouted. too late the fire reached her. "Lucy!" everyone shouted. the smoke cleared a bit. "is that all you've got natsu?" A voice said. "Lucy?!" Natsu yelled. "behind you" she said as she suddenly went behind him. "wha-?""Roar of the lightning wind dragons!" she roared which send Natsu to the other side. Lucy smirked "it only took ONE shot Natsu! ONE shot!" She said. Natsu got up and tried again "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" there were only a few inches to her face until she caught his fist and his fire was absorbed. "have you gotten weak Natsu?" She taunted him. she threw him on the other side again. this time it was harder.

"Iron fist of the dragon Queen: Iron and Fire style!" she said as she Punched Natsu. "He's done. hey Mira! How mcuh did i win?!" she yelled. "2 million jewells!" she shouted back. "Natsu!" Wendy yelled as she ran to him. "don't worry, He's fine" Lucy said "just a couple of broken ribs, bones and a few bruises. Nothing that serious to handle" "but i will still heal him" Wendy said with determination. Lucy shrugged "Not my problem" she said. she walked over to the bet stand and saw the bets. "seriously? only Makarov betted on me?" she said. "2 million jewells" Mira said giving her the money, while the others were groaning in defeat.

"Hey master! sorry to rain on your parade but you still have to pay Team Natsu's destruction that they did" Lucy shouted as she went to look for her apartment. "ano... should I call the Landlady first or not...?" she thought. "nah, i'll just go to her house then" She thought. She then took a detour and went straight to her landlady's house and knocked on the door. the door opened and there stood the landlady "ah, Lucy dear are you here to pay your rent?" she asked. "im here to buy it" she said. "that will be 25 million jewells" she said. Lucy took her makeshift bag and spilled out everything "here i think thats enough" she said. "yes, that house is now lawfully yours after you sign this" she said as she took out a contract and a pen "here and here and here" she said as she pointed on the paper. Lucy signed all of them and said "thank you".

 **okay i'll end it here bye guys! sorry for the delay and the wrong spelling if there is any.**


End file.
